


Hinata Harem comics/oneshots

by Rekahorror



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Any kink, Fluff/smut/angst/mixed, I’ll add more as I go - Freeform, Literal porn, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekahorror/pseuds/Rekahorror
Summary: I am an artist that create comics, and write oneshots that have explicit smut(there will be links in there). I am slow to update so bare with me please. I will put warnings if needed hat the very beginning and before it starts. I have a whole story too on Wattpad that will me transferred. I will take requests, enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/ Miya twins, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Request page

Hello! This is the request page! You can comment any request you please! I will do anything. It may not be exact. Please put if it is a comic or a oneshot. Thank you!


	2. Stress Relief(BoKurHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am telling you now, this and my other oneshot book is going to have EXTREMELY slow updates cause I am working on full stories rn. Also drawing takes a lot of time cause I can’t really focus lol. So there may be another oneshot before a KuniHina comic that I am making comes out, I hope you understand and enjoy!

**Stress Relief:**

**_Hinata has an ex that visited him early in the morning and his mental health gets progressively worse._ **

_ (They are in their twenties) _

  
  
  


He looked at his iPhone and saw it was 7:36 in the morning. He had to be at work at 6 because he was covering for Yamaguchi. 

His two fiancés left already because they had to leave earlier than him(at 5).

**Hinata POV**

_ Shit,shit,shit! _

_ I am  _ **_so_ ** _ fucked. _

I bolted around the room grabbing my stuff for the cafe I worked at. I grabbed my keys near the door when I was done, not eating of course, then ran out the door to my car. I drove as fast as I could luckily not getting a speeding ticket. I parked at the back of the building. I rushed inside and clocked in. I got belittled by my boss who was waiting for me and then was sent to work the front counter. Tsukishima’s older brother came over which made me feel a little better.

“Hey! How have you been?” He asked with a smile on his face. I said fine and took his order. We were making small talk while I was making his food. I wasn’t paying attention to the guy that walked in, so when I went back to give Akiteru my jaw dropped. Why did it have to be  **_him_ ** ? Akiteru noticed my face and looked at the guy. He knew who he was,  **everyone** did. Especially the stunt he pulled at a training camp

.

.

.

  
  


He pulled Hinata by his hair in front of the training camp that held Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani. He got angry cause Hinata denied him sex, again. He couldn’t understand that Hinata wasn’t ready and was fed up. He started screaming and bitching that he would open his legs for anyone else and how he was a mess up,  **_in front of everyone._ ** Hinata kept the abuse a secret cause he thought he could handle it. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. All of the teams went and  **_destroyed_ ** Him for ever touching the baby crow. They broke up and everyone made sure he wouldn’t get back with Hinata again.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

I wanted to cry.

I haven’t even started my day and he has the  **gull** to come here. He smiled at me.  **Smiled at me.** I want to scream, shout, anything. Instead I said,

“How can I help you?”

  
  
  


I wished he never came here. I wished I never worked here; he did nothing but chastised me and I just started crying. He left after calling me a whore and I didn’t come out of the break room for three hours. I came to my boss to tell him the situation and he screamed at me to suck it up. I told him to fuck off and left, I  **_left._ ** It felt good but I am out of the job. So that day I went looking. I couldn’t get anything. I felt like crying the whole day. I couldn’t even contact anyone cause my phone died. It was 8 at night. I walked to the apartment door and I just couldn’t take it. I started balling my eyes out, I couldn’t make it through the door. I hate it. I didn’t know my soon to be husbands were in there. They were excited because they both got a promotion. They opened the door to see me. 

“Hey, hey, hey… what’s wrong?” Bokuto asked in the softest voice he could muster. His hair is droopy and he has a frown. I broke down even more and started ranting incoherently. He put his hand up to signal me to stop talking. I did but kept sobbing, he picked me up and carried me into our shared bedroom. Kuroo was in there and immediately got worried for me. They cuddled me(kuroo is on the right and Bokuto is on the left) and waited for me to calm down. They waited for 30 minutes. I calmed down and told them everything. They got mad.

“A-are you m-m-mad at m-me?” I asked tearing up. The immediately responded,

“Of course not sun! We are mad at your ex visiting!” Bo explained. His face was a mixture of down Bo and anger. 

“Yeah! If I was there I would’ve kicked his ass!” Kuroo said, swirling his fists around. I giggled at them, they smiled at each other. 

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I woke up at 8 and smelled bacon. I found myself in Bo’s big t-shirt and Kuroo’s boxers. They must’ve changed me after I passed out, how creepy yet sweet. I walked into the kitchen to see Kuroo(wearing a pink floral apron cause why not٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶) yelling at Bokuto for trying to cook, reminding him of the last incident and Bokuto trying to help. I started laughing extremely hard. They looked at me surprised cause they didn’t hear me walk in. I started tearing up and doubling over. They started laughing hysterically. Once we settled down I asked what they were making.

“Breakfast for you.” Kuroo said simply.I beamed and shouted a thank you. Kuroo smiled at me and Bo asked if I wanted to watch a movie with me. I said yes, of course. So we waited for Kuroo to be done and watched a movie about puppies playing volleyball. Kuroo walked in with three plates and set them at the coffee table, we all had the same thing but my breakfast was in the shape of a volleyball. I thanked Kuroo and hugged and kissed him. Bo hugged me from behind and whined that he wanted a kiss. I laughed and gave him one on both cheeks then his lips. I turned to the tv and started eating as the two snuggled both my sides. After the movie was finished we went out and played volleyball and had the best time. Then we went to the park and had fun, Bokuto and I almost got hurt because we jumped off the swings but other than that we were fine. Then we went to my favorite restaurant and ate a lot of food. We had a jam session on the way back home. When we got back I put on Kuroo’s shirt and my pj shorts. I brushed my teeth and went into bed. They followed me soon after. 

“Thank you for today babies.” I said with sincerity.

“Anything for you.” They both said, both of their arms around my waist.


End file.
